otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Unification: A Prelude
'Mastery ' ---- Abon Nillu sits at the large table rests at the head of the mastery. Several piles of parchment surround him. He seems well absorbed in what he is reading and cup of tea sitting untouched beside him. A scribe sits at a nearby table furiously scribbling away. The scribbling is interrupted by the small form of a page whipping in through the doorway from the outer hall. In his wake appears the stoic figure of Xerun, clothed in her outing finery and currently reaching up to undo the clasp that holds close her cloak about her. The silver pin flashes in the light as her slender fingers flip a latch, and she removes the green garment in one *swish* of velvet to drape it over her left arm. She clasps her hands together in a docile manner and lingers in the doorway while the boy skips on ahead to stop, breathless, at the Marquis' side to announce the woman's presence. Abon Nillu looks up at the sound of movement. "Ah a visitor," he murmurs to himself. He looks to the page as he starts to stand, grabbing the polished cane that leans up against the table. "It's Viscountess Xerun Nillu, sir," the boy pipes up as the man rises, standing back a bit to allow him room to stretch. At the sound of her name, the woman steps farther into the room so that the light spills over her completely, and yet she waits for a more appropriate signal to approach. Etiquette must be maintained, after all. "Shall I tell her to come in, sir?" the page inquires as he glances over her shoulder for a moment to be sure that Xerun hasn't run off to muck about the Keep alone. Abon Nillu nods at the page offering him a small smile, "Of course." He steps away from the table, smooths out his tunic, straightens and prepares to greet the Viscountess. He adds, "And if you could after that send word to the kitchen for some more tea and a couple of more cups." Nodding, the boy spins on his heel and returns to Xerun's side to nod to her most sagely in silent assent. Returning the nod with as grave of one as she can, the woman watches briefly as the boy disappears out of the room before she turns to face the Marquis once more. "I hope I have not called at an inconvenient time, but one can never quite tell when it is convenient or not, so some line of guessing is in order." Realizing that her greeting is far from pleasant, she clears her throat and smiles faintly - an obviously out of place expression - and continues with, "I hope the day finds you well, sir." Abon Nillu offers her a bright an inviting smile, "I am well enough Viscountess and no, it is not any more inconvenient as any other time." He beckons her to a chair at the table he was just sitting at, "May I offer you a seat? I find such for a more pleasant conversation. Though I do hope you'll forgive the muddle. I am in the process of some extensive renovations and currently my study is not usable." Before she moves toward her seat, Xerun takes a moment to gaze about the room with a scrutinizing eye. "It is quite understandable; my mastery is in use for such occasions, as well, considering I am still in the process of having my study added. The Keep given to us was rather oddly built, although I finds such features add to its personal charm. Anything redeemable is not to be considered a strike against its character, I believe." Green eyes dart back to Abon and she smiles thinly as takes the necessary steps that bring her close to the offered chair. Over the arms of the seat she drapes the heavy cloak, and with a faint rustle of her skirts, she lowers herself down and perches on the edge of the chair as she places her hands demurely in her lap. "As troublesome as renovations can be at times, they are quite well worth it to keep your place of living comfortably up to date. Do you not agree, sir?" Abon Nillu waits for the Viscountess to settle before he takes her chair. "I agree wholeheartedly. Hence why I am willing to go through the pains of it." He sits and carefully leans his cane up against the table. A bright smile is offered, "So Viscountess what brings you all the way to the Aerie. I daren't say that I expect this is just a purely social call." "My reputation for business precedes me, I suppose," Xerun replies as a genuinely amused smile forms upon her thin lips. "I have come, in short, to discuss the state of House Nillu under the new Imperial decrees and to extend my assistance in establishing our own order. I have thought upon this quite a lot and have been encouraged on all sides to do so. I realize we have established no governing order, and so am compelled to seek out the dominant minds in our Family to persuade we collect ourselves and do so as soon as possible." Having said her piece, Xerun pauses in dramatic fashion and gazes directly into Abon's eyes as she awaits his response. Abon Nillu nods has she speaks. He reaches to rest his hand on the polished knob of his cane. His manner takes on a more serious air, though expression remains light, "I agree Viscountess. It has been on my mind as well. Especially considering that the order is to be stationed here. I have already been working at setting aside some land just outside the Aerie proper for I presume we will be building some sort of hall in the future." He moves his other hand on top of the other, "Until that is decided. I am willing to offer the use of Blackstone if the family sees fit. It is only me here at this time and since I am already in the process of tearing the place apart..." "What must be done in person could very well be carried out here while we wait, but for the most part I assumed we would chiefly work through the convenience of couriers. For any large decision requiring a physical presence for discussions, of course, we would all need to draw into Hawk's Aerie." She pauses here to ponder over the situation and to take a breath before continuing, "But I also assumed decisions would be made once we have convened in the first place. Perhaps the proper first step would be to send out letters to all of the separate families and holdings and set a date to gather and decide. Unless, of course, all are willing to leave things up into another's capable hands." Abon Nillu grows thoughtful and takes several seconds to think on the options. "I should that a face to face meeting should happen first. To much can get lost in mere words on a page. I should think though that after some of the major decisions are made such correspondence will be easy enough Viscountess." "You agree, then, that a meeting is required to set everything in order," Xerun continues with a knowing smile as she leans forward in her seat and clasps her hands together. "If you are busy - as one most often is when renovations and general home repair are in order - I would be more than willing to have my scribes draft several copies of a letter and mail them out to the Nillu families if you would but give me a date that is most convenient for you." Her thin eyebrows arch upward questioningly, echoing the upward curve of her lips as they draw into a thoughtful smile. Abon Nillu nods and looks down at the table. He appears to be mentally going through some sort of list. He looks up and smiles, "I will gladly take you up on that offer Viscountess. As for my schedule...I believe that any time after a week hence would be suitable and allow me enough time to adjust things if necessary. Where do you wish to hold this meeting?" Xerun's lips purse together for a moment, disappearing into a brief, colorless line before she nods and begins to speak once more. "You did offer the use of your Keep, did you not? I am sure we could organize in quite a neat manner, and considering the Aerie to be the representative - though by no means actual - seat of Nillu power, it would be most appropriate if we could assemble here to dictate the future of our House and name. Does this agree with you at all, or would you prefer to meet elsewhere until your keep has been completed?" Abon Nillu thinks and then shakes his head, "No I believe that it is doable. The main areas are functional and I will have the guest rooms made a priority." He smiles, "I would be more then honored to host such and affair Viscountess." "And I am sure that I speak on behalf of the others when I say that we would all be honored to be your guests at this time," the Viscountess replies smoothly as she runs her palms over her skirt and straightens it, smiling all the while. "That will, of course, conclude our business for this day? I am afraid I must cut our lovely meeting short, for I have promised to pay my daughter a visit while I am in the district, and I do not want the hour to draw too late for me to keep my word." In preparation to go, Xerun turns in her seat and reaches back to gather her cloak and draw it forward. "Of course Viscountess," Abon replies with a respectful nod. He pushes on his cane and stands. "I am glad that you took the time to come chat about this important matter." "I wouldn't dream of simply sitting there and waiting for everything to happen, Marquis," Xerun says with a light, feigned laugh as she rises gracefully from her seat. With a swirl of rich, verdant velvet, she returns her cloaks to her shoulders and fastens it smartly at the base of her throat. "Some things will not get done unless you do them yourself, after all, and in this one matter I'd prefer to be ahead of the rest instead of an indifferent observer. I am grateful to you for sparing the time to discuss this matter today, and I look forward to a futher exchange of ideas when we meet again. Be well, Marquis Abon, and may the Light keep you and bless you." This final greeting follows the woman as she steps aside lightly and half-turns, ready to disappear once a proper dismissal has been given. Abon Nillu offers Xerun a respectful bow, "Light Keep you Viscountess. May you travel safe." ---- ''Return to Season 4 (2006) Category:Logs